


Dancing in the Dark (with you between my arms)

by PotterheadAvengerDemigod



Series: (when I'm away I will remember) How You Kissed Me [4]
Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), The Flash (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:58:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12682365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterheadAvengerDemigod/pseuds/PotterheadAvengerDemigod
Summary: “Come on, Dickiebird,” Wally’s voice coos in his ear, and Dick grumbles. “Rise and shine, early bird gets the worm.”Tumblr prompt: Lazy morning kisses before they’ve even opened their eyes, still mumbling half-incoherently, not wanting to wake up//EDIT 11/11/17// I posted this in the middle of the night when my brain was fried from an exhausting day and that resulted in both sloppy writing and no proofreading so I apologise for that; I've already gone in and cleaned up the fic somewhat.





	Dancing in the Dark (with you between my arms)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Perfect by Ed Sheeran!
> 
> Tumblr prompts: [Kissing prompts](http://knifeofdaudwall.tumblr.com/post/158685757311/fictional-kiss-prompts)
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

The sun shining in through the window is what wakes Dick up, although he tries his best to fall back into the arms of Morpheus. He grabs for the covers and throws them over his head, buries himself under the veritable mountain of pillows that take up more space than he does.

But his wonderful boyfriend refuses to let him go back to sleep.

“Come on, Dickiebird,” Wally’s voice coos in his ear, and Dick grumbles. “Rise and shine, early bird gets the worm.”

Dick aims a swat at him and does manage to hit him, although it doesn’t do anything but make Wally laugh and grab his hand, pressing light kisses to his fingertips.

Dick tries to hide it, but his nose scrunches up and a shiver runs down his spine at the freely given affection that the gesture contains, and he hides his smile in his pillow, burying his face in the soft fabric.

“Hey, stop suffocating yourself,” Wally admonishes, pulling the pillow out from under Dick and causing his head to thump unceremoniously to the considerably harder mattress, making Dick pout.

“Lemme sl’p,” he mumbles, and Wally has the audacity to chuckle, pulling the covers from his face and making the Dick squint.

“Ass,” he murmurs, and shuts his eyes, because screw it, even if the light is burning his retinas he _will_ get at least two more hours of sleep, boyfriend be damned.

He can practically feel Wally rolling his eyes, but then his boyfriend huffs out a fond laugh and presses a kiss to his forehead, and then Dick’s head is being shifted to rest on Wally’s chest and and the covers are pulled up around him and Dick smiles into Wally’s bare skin, turning to curl into the warm flesh that made up his pillow and falls back asleep.

* * *

When he wakes again Wally is propped up against the bed frame, eyes closed and mouth open slightly as he dozes, book drooping from slack fingers and head tilted back against the pillow wedged between the wall and his head.

Dick chuckles and pushes himself up slightly, nuzzling soft kisses into the sleep-warm skin of Wally’s throat, pressing light pecks to freckled cheeks and fluttering eyelids, to the tip of a sun-red nose and closing his lips around an earlobe, nibbling lightly on the cartilage as Wally stirs under him.  
“Mm,” Wally hums, eyes still closed even as a lazy smile flickers across his lips. “Feels nice.”

Dick grins and continues, before moving down and trailing chapped lips across bare skin, mouthing lightly at his boyfriend’s jaw before Wally’s hands come up to tangle in his hair, even as the speedster coaxes them both down horizontally on the bed again, Dick just sleep-relaxed enough that his movements are languid and catlike instead of with his preternatural grace. He drapes himself over Wally’s body and lets the redhead gently guide him where he wants, calloused palms angling his lips over Wally’s own, sucking unhurriedly on a pouty bottom lip, warm and wet and sloppy.

Wally’s eyelashes flutter against his cheeks, and Dick lets his own eyelids fall shut in response, reveling in the gentle, unhurried motions. He lets his hands wander, over warm flesh and toned muscle under soft skin, taking Wally’s lower lip between his own and sucking until the flesh is red and kiss-swollen, and Wally is mumbling softly into his mouth, words indistinguishable even as Dick lets the sounds wash over him, muffling everything but the taste of Wally’s lips, the feeling of freckled skin under his fingers, the whisper of feathery hair brushing lightly as Wally pulls back slowly and presses their foreheads together.

Dick opens his eyes to see emerald green staring right back at him, still clouded with drowsiness and lids fluttering ever so often, hiding that beautiful green, flecks of gold and teal sparking in the late morning sun. He feels a soft grin tug at his lips, and pulls the other man back into a leisurely kiss as hands wander and slide under fabric, lets himself fall back into the mattress, pulling his boyfriend down with him, and feels warm, familiar lips press against his own, that gentle, probing tongue flicking across the seam of his lips, and Dick _smiles._

**Author's Note:**

> [My Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/_dreamdweller/)  
>  Pop over and say hi!


End file.
